Cute
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody's cute. Just don't tell him that...
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It had been an uneventful week in November. As the clock ticked to eleven o'four on that Friday morning, Woody sat in front of the bed, writing in a notebook.

_…Andy's always been so good at school, so I don't get why he's suddenly having problems in math. Maybe it's the teacher. Andy did tell Mom she yells a lot and he doesn't like to ask her questions…_

The Sheriff suddenly felt the presence of another person. Jessie had crept up and was looking over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" He said testily. "This is personal."

"You sure write in that diary a lot," she commented.

"It's a journal."

"Same diff."

"Sometimes," he said as he wrote. "I just like to put things down on paper so I can get some perceptive."

Jessie leaned closer. "Ya know what they say, Sheriff? That you should never write anything down that you wouldn't want broadcast on the six o'clock news!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he said absently. Suddenly, Jessie snatched the notebook from his hands. "Hey!" He shouted as he jumped up.

Jessie stuck out her tongue as she waved the journal. "Can't catch me, Bro!"

"Jessie, give that back right now!" Woody hollered as he began to chase her. The two cowdolls raced around the bedroom. Past the bookshelf, then a sharp turn at the desk. At one point the Cowgirl jumped clear over Wheezy in her effort to get away.

Woody finally caught up to her near the window. He grabbed the notebook. "Give it back!"

Jessie held on tight as he yanked. _"Give…me…"_ Woody growled. _"My…"_ The cover tore from the book and he went sprawling backward. Jessie looked horrified as several pages flew out.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, dropping the journal as she ran to help him up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rip it!"

Woody's face was furious. "Jessie, I'm going to…going to…"

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "I wasn't going to really read it! I swear! I was just teasing!"

"Well, your 'teasing' went too far!" He snapped. He bent over to pick up some pages and Jessie helped.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. "I'll find you a new notebook!"

"That's not the point!"

Jessie stood up, pages pressed to her chest. "Please don't be mad! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, yeah," Woody grumbled, stretching out his hand. "I know. Just give me my pages."

As the Cowgirl gave him back the papers, one slowly fluttered to the floor. "Oops!" Both quickly bent down at the same time, causing them to knock heads.

"Ow!" Cried Woody, rubbing the spot where they collided. Jessie rubbed her forehead too. As she leaned over to grab the page again, she stopped suddenly as the words caught her eyes.

The Cowboy quickly took a look to see which entry it was. "GAH!" He shrieked as he snatched it from the ground and held it tightly.

Jessie stared at him as his entire face turned dark red. "You're…" she said slowly. "You're…" Then she smiled broadly as she cried, "You're a snuggler!"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Woody buried his face in his hands. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Jessie insisted. "It was right there on the paper. You like to snuggle!"

"No I don't!" He argued. "Snuggling is unmanly!"

"But it's _sooooo_ cute!" Jessie gushed.

Buzz jogged over. "Hey, I saw you guys smack heads! Are you all right?"

"Oh just peachy keen!" Woody said sarcastically.

Jessie grinned as she rocked back and forth. _"Woody's got a secret!"_ She sang.

Woody looked ready to pop a seam. Buzz bent over to read the uncovered page in his friend's hand and smiled. "Aw, that is so cute." Blushing furiously, the Cowboy quickly wrenched the entry away from his line of vision. "I didn't know you were a snuggler."

"Who's a snuggler?" Asked Mr. Potato Head. He, his wife, Rex, Hamm, and Slinky were coming over to see what the fuss was about.

Buzz pointed a thumb. "Woody's a snuggler."

"BUZZ!"

"What?" Buzz shrugged innocently. Woody got to his feet.

"I am NOT a snuggler!" He disclaimed. "Snuggling is for girls!"

"Gee," Rex spoke up. "I think it's kind of nice when Andy snuggles with us!"

"Not with Andy!" said Jessie as she stood. "He likes to snuggle after…" Woody clamped his hand over her mouth. Rex looked confused, but the others slid amused glances at each other.

Jessie pushed him away. "Don't be so sensitive, Sheriff!" She said teasingly. "Lots of guys like to cuddle!" Woody just made a loud groaning noise in his throat.

"I think it's sweet!" Said Mrs. Potato Head.

"It's cute!" Added Buzz.

"I don't _want_ to be cute!" Woody cried loudly. "Gosh darn it, I'm a man! Men aren't supposed to be cute!"

"You know what's cute?" Said Jessie with a smile. "You denying that you're cute!"

Woody pulled his hat over his red face. "I'll be under a rock if you need me." Bending down, he grabbed his notebook. As he tramped to the bedroom door, the others watched him.

"Do you think we went too far?" Asked Buzz, raising his eyebrows.

"What? We didn't say anything wrong!" Potato Head shrugged.

"Well he sure seemed unhappy." Said Hamm.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Woody let the door fall behind him. He felt humiliated. Now everybody in Andy's room knew. And if everybody in Andy's room knew, it wouldn't be too long before everybody in Molly's room knew too.

"Woody?" He looked up and saw Bo coming down the hall. "I was just coming to see you!" She smiled at him sweetly and touched his arm. "What're you doing out here by your lonesome, Honey?"

Woody sighed. "The guys found out I'm a…" He grimaced as though the word was dirty. _"Snuggler."_

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"You don't get it!" He cried. "Nobody gets it! I don't want people to know I like to cuddle! And I don't want everybody to keep calling me cute! I am not cute!"

Bo rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh, but you are!"

"You see?" Woody said, exasperated. "Babies are cute! Puppy dogs are cute! Anime girls with giant shiny eyes and tiny mouths are cute! I don't want to be _cute!"_

"Well, you can't deny what you are." Bo pointed out. "Personally, I like that you're cute. And I like that you like to snuggle." Woody made a face. "Well, what do you want to be?"

The Cowboy broke away. "I dunno… Handsome, dashing, sexy…"

At the last word Bo began to laugh. She put her hands over her mouth as he turned and gave her a dirty look. Her cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold her laughter in. "I'm sorry! It's just that when you said that, it was so…"

"Don't say it!" Woody interrupted. "Don't say the 'C' word!"

Bo made a play pout and walked over to him. "You know," she purred as she slipped her arm through his. "I think just being handsome is overrated. You've got your own unique look."

"Yeah, so do proboscis monkeys."

"I mean it!" She leaned closer. "Besides," she said in almost a whisper. "Did I ever tell you that I think cute guys are kind of sexy?"

Woody seemed to brighten a little. "Yeah?" He gave a flustered laugh. Bo placed her hands on his vest.

"Oh Sweetie, you don't have to be ashamed! It doesn't make you any less of a man!" He sighed as she placed her head under his chin.

"I hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

As the two entered Andy's bedroom, Woody could see the same group of toys from earlier. "What's going on?" Several of them had stickers on their faces: Hearts, rainbows, and unicorns. Rex was wearing a fake chain of flowers and Buzz had placed a little bow on his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Woody questioned suspiciously. "Buzz, why are you wearing a bow?"

Jessie bounced in front of the Cowboy. She was wearing a pink skirt and fake pearls. "Are you wearing _pink?"_ Bo asked in disbelief.

"We all felt kinda bad that we teased you earlier," Jessie said to Woody. "So…we decided to make ourselves cute!"

"You know," added Buzz. "To make up for it."

For a brief moment, Woody felt a little stunned. Then he chuckled. "Well, you guys are adorable!"

Jessie curtsied. Then straightening up, she began to sing. _"I'm cute, yes it's true…"_

"Oh brother…"

_"I really can't help it but what can I do?"_ Jessie continued._ "When you're cute, it just shows!"_ She began to prance and twirl. _"With these two darling eyes and a cute little nose! And a pretty pink dress, that's adorable, yes!"_ She stopped and pressed her fingers to her cheeks._ "And when they see my dimples then everyone says…"_

_"Oh shoot!"_ Yelled the other toys. _"Isn't she cute!"_

Suddenly Jessie grabbed Woody's arm and pulled him forward. _"He's the one they adore!"_

"Oh no…"

She ignored him. _"He's sweet and he's cuddly__! __And small just like Dudley but more! It's a chore__!"_

Bo giggled as Woody looked uncomfortable. She sang the next verse, _"To be constantly cute and enchanting to boot…"_

Jessie tugged on Woody's lower lip. _"When his lip's sticking out in that cute widdle pout__…" _He swatted her hand away. "_Then there's just no doubt why the girls like to shout…"  
__  
__"He's a beaut!" _Everyone looked at Woody expectantly. He sighed and shrugged. Then he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Let's face it, I'm cute."


End file.
